Dзѕcuъяімізитσѕ эи іитзяизт
by Salsazar
Summary: Katie-16, Chicos-18. Katie encuentra un articulo interesante en la página web de su revista favorita, sin saber que esto hará que se de cuenta de algo importante... One-Shot


**PBP: ¡Hola! El favoritismo de Katie es basado en mi (¡ADORO ESA REVISTA!) y esta es mi primera historia/One-Shot sobre BTR, ténganme paciencia ¿Si?**

_**Buscando Amor en Consejos.**_

Katie Knight, una hermosa chica de 16 años, hermana menor de Kendall Knight; miembro de la banda Big Time Rush o BTR.

Personalidad: Rebelde sin causa y sin preocupaciones. Es un espíritu libre digna de ser la Diosa de La Rebeldía.

Estilo: Único, casi gótico, juvenil y rockero.

Ella es hermosa, sabe lo que quiere y como conseguirlo.

No acepta un "No" por respuesta.

Apodo Eterno: "Belleza Peligrosa", "Espíritu Libre", "Demonio Angelical", "Princesa Misteriosa", "Pantera" etc.

Katie estaba sentada en una silla mientras su Laptop estaba en la mesa.

Sus ojos, mente y alma estaban completamente concentrados en la pantalla del aparato.

Ella estaba leyendo, como todos los días, el sitio web de su revista favorita, _Notas Para Ti_, o simplemente, _NpT_.

Ella leía en su mente las siguientes palabras del artículo…

"_**La Fórmula del Enamoramiento.**_

_**¿Quieres saber a qué se debe que estés enamorada?**_

_Aunque hagas tu mayor esfuerzo por disimularlo, es inútil ocultar cuando estas enamorada y la causa de todo se llama __feniletilamina__, una sustancia que segrega el cerebro en grandes cantidades."_

"Tonto cerebro…" Murmuro Katie antes de seguir leyendo.

"_Muchos la llaman la __molécula del amor__, y cuando estamos enamorados producimos una gran cantidad de ella, que __**provoca efectos**__ muy parecidos a los que algunas drogas que causan sensaciones de __**euforia y alegría**__."_

"Jum… Interesante" Susurro Katie.

"_**Esto es lo que pasa cuando estás enamorada:"**_

Katie se enderezo un poco y empezó a ver si tenía alguno de los efectos.

"_1= Se te sube __el color a la cara __cuando ves al chico que te gusta."_

Katie empezó a recordar su comportamiento de la semana pasada.

"_**Flash Back… Hace una semana.**_

_Katie estaba sentada en el sofá, leyendo su revista favorita, __**Notas para Ti**__._

_De pronto la puerta se abrió la puerta, rebelando las figuras de Kendall, Carlos, James y Logan. Los miembros de la exitosa banda Big Time Rush._

"_Hola Katie" Dijo su hermano mayor, Kendall._

"_Hola Katie!" Medio grito su gran amigo, Carlos._

"_¿Qué hay Katie?" Pregunto perezosamente su vanidoso pero fiel amigo, James._

_Katie miro a los cuatro susodichos con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro._

"_Hola chi…" No pudo terminar al ser interrumpido por…_

"_Hola Katie" Logan saludo quitándose la chamarra que traía puesta._

_Katie se sonrojo al máximo al ver a Logan pero, era solo por el calor del clima; ¿Cierto?_

"_Hola Logan…"_

_**Fin del Flash Back."**_

Katie movió la cabeza a ambos lados, negándose ante esa posibilidad, prefirió seguir leyendo.

"_2= Tus __pupilas__ se dilatan."_

Katie hizo lo mismo.

"_**Flash Back…**_

_Katie y los chicos estaban comiendo helado plácidamente en la sala de estar cuando de pronto…_

"_¡Carlos! ¡Mira lo que le hiciste a mi camiseta!" Grito Logan, disgustado, viendo como una gran pila de helado se derretía en su ropa._

"_¡Lo siento Logan!" Se disculpo su compañero._

"_Argh, genial. Ahora tendré que quitármela" Logan se quito su camiseta levantándose y yendo a su cuarto._

_Las pupilas de de Katie se dilataron completamente al ver esto, cosa que James noto._

"_¡Dios Santo! Katie, tus pupilas están…" Las palabras no salían._

"_¡Enormes!"_

_**Fin del Flash Back."**_

Katie no hizo caso, de nuevo.

"_3= Tu corazón se __acelera__ a mil por hora."_

Los recuerdos vagaban en su mente.

"_**Flash Back**_

"_¡Hola chicos!" La sonrisa de Katie ilumino la habitación._

"_Hola hermanita, ¿Por qué tan contenta?" La curiosidad de Kendall era evidente._

"_¡Saque 10 en todo, incluyendo el examen!" Todos empezaron a abrazar y felicitar a Katie._

"_Felicidades Kate…" Logan abrazo a Katie, mientras el pulso cardiaco de Katie se aceleraba._

"_Je… Gracias…"_

_**Fin del Flash Back."**_

"_4= Cambia la __temperatura__ de tu cuerpo."_

Recordó el acontecimiento de hace 3 días…

"_**Flash Back**_

_Una ola de calor se había estrellado en Palm Woods, causando un amontonamiento mortal en la piscina._

_***En la habitación de los chicos***_

"_¡Dios! Que calor!" Las quejas de los chicos no se hicieron esperar._

"_¡Oh, por favor! Cállense, que me duele la cabeza" Fue la respuesta malhumorada de Katie._

"_¡Cielos! El calor te afecta mucho, Katie" Logan se paro para ir a su habitación, rozando el brazo de Katie._

_El calor en su cuerpo había desaparecido completamente, ahora mismo, Katie Knight, estaba congelada de pies a cabeza…_

_**Fin del Flash Back."**_

Río ante el recuerdo, realmente le había dado frío.

"_5= Sientes una gran __alegría__ y todo lo ves de __color rosa__."_

Katie empezó a explorar los recuerdos de su mente.

"_**Flash Back**_

_Katie Knight estaba en un estado de depresión mortal._

"_¡Animo Kate!" Carlos seguía intentando levantarle el ánimo a Katie, sin éxito._

"_¡Vamos hermanita! No puedes quedarte así solo por $50" Dijo Kendall… Oh-Oh, __**gran error**__._

"_¡SOLO $50! ¡¿SOLO $50? ¡ESOS $50 ME PUDIERON HABER DADO LO QUE MÁS AMO EN EL MUNDO! ¡MÁS DINERO!" Katie se había vuelto un volcán en erupción._

"_C-cálmate, si quieres yo te doy $10" Dijo Logan, temiendo de su reacción._

_Katie, literalmente, se había abalanzado en Logan con un fuerte abrazo._

"_¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!" Katie estaba eufórica y por un segundo, todo tenía color rosa._

_**Fin del Flash Back."**_

Siguió leyendo mientras sus mejillas tomaban un fuerte color carmesí.

"_6= Tu __sonrisa __se vuelve casi permamente."_

"_**Flash Back**_

_Katie estaba completamente enojada con Carlos, pues había arruinado su blusa favorita en una tonta máquina trituradora._

"_¡Perdona Katie!" Las disculpas de Carlos eran inválidas para Katie._

"_¡NO!" Los ojos de Katie dejaban salir lágrimas de coraje y tristeza._

_Logan se acerco a Katie, abrazandola._

"_Tranquila Kate… Te compraremos una nueva, idéntica."_

_Una sonrisa en el rostro de Katie se hizo presente._

"_Gracias Logan…"_

_Y así, Katie Knight, nunca dejo de sonreír._

_**Fin del Flash Back."**_

Katie sonrió un poco ante el recuerdo.

"_7= Estás __distraída__, todo se te olvida."_

"_**Flash Back**_

_Katie miraba a la nada en su salón de clases cuando de pronto…_

"_Katie… Katie… ¡Katie!… ¡KATIE!" El grito femenino la sobresalto._

"_¡Que!" Katie despertó de su ensoñación sobresaltada._

"_Te dije… ¿Cuál es la fórmula para sacar el volumen de una figura?" Pregunto su maestra, la Sta. Collins._

"_Eh…" La campana sonó, salvándola._

"_¡Se lo digo después!" Gritó, saliendo disparada ante las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros…_

_Mientras ella seguía pensando en cierto chico de Big Time Rush._

_**Fin del Flash Back."**_

"_8= Te __sientes grande__, tu autoestima está por las nubes."_

Katie siempre se había sentido grande pero desde que conoció a Logan, se sentía una Reina…

"_9= En este estado todo te parece __maravilloso__, hasta la chica que te cae mal, ahora te cae bien."_

"_**Flash Back**_

_Katie estaba peleando con su enemiga mortal, Sasha Banks._

"_¡Eres una torpe! ¡No sabes hacer nada!"_

"_¡Oh, claro! ¡Señorita Perfección!" Los gritos de ambas chicas podrían estarse escuchando en todo Palm Woods._

"_¡Hey! Chicas cálmense un poco" La voz de alguien se escucho detrás de Katie._

_Era Logan…_

"_¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Grito Sasha._

"_Nop, el tiene razón Sasha. Disculpa por haberte gritado" Se disculpo Katie, con una sonrisa._

_Logan sonrió un poco._

"_Muy bien, ¿Quieres ir por un helado?" Katie sonrió aun más._

"_Claro…"_

_**Fin del Flash Back."**_

Katie abrió grande los ojos, cerrando lentamente su laptop.

Los chicos de Big Time Rush entraron causando un gran alboroto, pero Katie no lo notaba.

"¡Hola Katie!" Gritaron los chicos, despertándola.

"¿Qué?... Ah, hola chicos" Dijo algo sonrojada, por la presencia de cierto chico.

"¿Qué te pasa? Estás algo roja" Katie se sonrojo aun más.

"Oh, no nada… Solo que… Eh… ¡Nos vemos!" Katie salió disparada directo a su habitación con su laptop en mano mientras Kendall, Logan, Carlos y James la miraban sospechosamente.

Pero ahora, Katie Knight, sabía que estaba enamorada, de Logan Michael.


End file.
